federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Richardson V (Beyond)
Michael Richardson V is the fifth of his family line and the former Vice President of the United Federation of Planets representing the Conservative Party. He is known for his staunch colonial views and often seen as a "space cowboy" a term used by the Progressives during the campaign. Michael resigned as VP in 2411 after fundamental disagreements with President Hedrin and was recently the star of a massive write in during the Presidential elections in 2413. Michael is currently the serving Sol Colony Councilmen. Background Information Born and raised on Luna, Michael was named after his great-grandfather and became the fifth Michael Richardson in their family line, carrying the "V" in his official name. He identifies with the struggles of the Sol Colonies and has always been proud to be from the Moon. He had a good relationship with his parents and was deeply affected by the death of his grandfather, Marcus in 2397. He is a sixth cousin via marriage to Zefram Cochran as well as being related to the Hansen family via his Great x9 Aunt Mia Richardson-Hansen - a distant relationship as 9th cousins to Anna-Aleena Koran (2379), Abbott Thay (2382) and Abigail Hansen (2406). In 2415, it came to light that his cousin Rivers Richardson (2376) was actually the product of an affair his father had with his sister-in-law, making him and Rivers half-siblings. It is unknown what part his mirror universe counterpart plays as he has never been previously referenced. Personal Life Ashley Waite (2387-2387): Vote together as prom king and prom queen, they had been dating that year and finally were intimate in her father barn, allowing Mike to lose his virginity. Melanie Johnson (2409-2410): Michael met his ex-girlfriend when she was hired as a nurse to his mother after her stroke. At first, he did not trust her because she was skeptical of her abilities, but as they got to know each other tension formed. Eventually, Melanie quit her position as nurse to his mother so they could bring their relationship to a more legitimate level. In June, 2409 they became engaged only for it to be called off in 2410. Current Spouse(s) Aaple Theroux Michael met his wife, Aaple Theroux, in what Michael thought was the first time meeting Aaple, she came back from her time in 2436 and stopped him from committing suicide. Having a reason to live, Michael ran off with her to Alpha Centuri to start a new life, Aaple getting pregnant soon after and the two starting a family. When Michael was pushed by his mother to give up the relationship, he rebelled by eloping with Aaple the same day. They have three children together. Children Michael has three children with Aaple Theroux named Michael Richardson VI, Charles Richardson and Cataria Richardson. Education and Career Michael graduated highschool in 2387 and then went to Harvard University Law from 2387-2391 before taking another degree in Political Science from 2391-2393. Always vocal in the Conservative political arena, he ran for several things upon moving back to Luna, including the representative of Luna City before sponsoring and becoming more politically active. In 2395 he went to the University of Terra-Luna until 2397 where he got his masters in Political Science and eventually his doctorate in Federation Policy and Law. In 2406 he ran for the Council Seat to represent the Sol Colonies (Luna and all other colonies save Mars) and was elected in September of that year. During his ceremony where he was sworn in, the President announced he was stepping down and an election was called for the next year. Michael ran in the primaries against Moira Hedrin and lost to her, but made a deal to become her Vice President should she win. He was elected as VP in 2408 and was expected to serve until 2414. Michael resigned as VP in 2411 when he became disenfranchised with President Hedrin's behaviour and pull to the Progressive side. Moving to Alpha Centuri he quickly got notoriety for helping the citizen with a Ferengi take over of their farm lands and eventually decided to run for Sol Colonies Councilmen in the 2413 elections. Unexpectedly, during the Presidential campaign, he won five planets - Alpha Century, Bijan, Gault, Sol Colonies and Tellerite. He was the first person in history to win a founding planet via a write in. Winning his seat as Sol Colony Councilmen, he also accepted the position as leader of the opposition during the Sorna-Devrix term. Category:Katrina's Character - Beyond Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Civilian Category:Security/Law Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:Beyond ST_Deep_Space_9 Category:November Category:2370 Category:All Characters